


Labirinto

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Category: Trail of Ctulhu (RPG)
Genre: Death, RPG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque o que vira era horrível e lhe tirara qualquer crença que antes tivera, mas agora tinha que fugir antes que as coisas a alcançassem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labirinto

**Author's Note:**

> Isso é como um... Rascunho de uma futura campanha de RPG baseado em "O Rastro de Ctulhu".

Ela corria, corria pelos corredores dos quais não se lembrava. Estava perdida, seus passos eram abafados pela água do esgoto e ela tinha que ter cuidado para não escorregar, mas sabia que eles estavam chegando, sabia que não podia ser pega por eles, se não... Se não o que aconteceria consigo? Nem sabia, não queria saber, não queria pensar nisso... Seria só morta ou será que eles... A fariam passar por aquilo?!  
  
Sentiu o cheiro, aquele cheiro sobrepunha até os dos dejetos do esgoto, era estranho, não sabia direito descrever, mas a incomodava, como incomodava os cães e os cavalos. Tropeçou, apoiando as mãos em... Oh ela não queria saber no que. Levantou-se, estava numa bifurcação, escolheu a esquina, colando-se à parede com tanta força que era como se tentasse ultrapassá-la. Prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos... Por favor... Por favor...   
  
Eles passaram direto. Ela não acreditou. Ficou um tempo ali, observando o túnel onde tinham entrado. Ela estava viva! Soltou a respiração, sorrindo, aliviada. Estava viva! Mas ainda não tinha acabado, ela tinha que sair dali... Foi quando se moveu que ouviu a água se mover atrás de si. Congelou. Olhou para trás. Nada... Mas ficou quieta, observando...   
  
Então a água se moveu de novo e ela sabia que havia algo ali e aquela coisa se aproximava. Recuou, ela continuava vindo. Virou-se e correu, e ouviu um barulho, algo como um rosnar atrás de si, como se uma fera a perseguisse, o cheiro que os caracterizava também estava lá, será que, além de tudo, aquelas coisas podiam ser invisíveis?! Algo a segurou. Não, não, não! Soltou-se com um puxão.   
  
Chorava, chorava e isso acabava com seu fôlego, mas ela não podia desistir, não iria se entregar, mas não parecia haver nenhuma saída daquele lugar!   
  
Então ela parou... Ela parou porque chegara num beco sem saída. Ela ainda ouvia algo se mover na água, em pouco tempo a alcançaria e não teria como passar por ele se nem diabos sabia onde aquilo estava!   
  
Desesperou-se. Não.   
  
\- Por favor, não.   
  
Olhava de um lado pro outro e então viu. Dois buracos ínfimos de luz. Olhou pra cima. Um bueiro! Olhou a parede e viu a escada e os rosnados já vinham de frente ao beco, ele a via, mas ela não se importou, lançou-se na escada, subindo, a vida dela dependia disso, abriu a tampa do bueiro e levantou-se, os sons vinham de debaixo dela, mas ela... Ela havia conseguido! Subiu, era noite, a rua estava vazia e quando ia recomeçar a correr... Dois fortes braços a agarraram, ou tentáculos, ou... Ela não saberia dizer, seu grito agudo ecoou pela noite ao sentir dentes lhe arrancando a carne... Não gritou muito, logo perdeu a consciência.   
  
E quem olhasse não saberia direito o que estava vendo. Era um corpo sendo dilacerado... Por algum tipo de mordida, mas não havia nada nem ninguém próximo ao corpo para que isso acontecesse... A menos que se olhasse mais atentamente, e então, de forma translúcida, notaria algo... Aparentemente humano? Não, aquela coisa estava longe de ser humana.   
  
---


End file.
